Solo Para Ti NaruHina
by TutiSara
Summary: A Mis 16 años, lo sigo amando, y adorando, pero por miedo, no he dicho la verdad...Hinata se Expresa con La Cancion Solo Para Ti de Camila, Entren y dejen Reviews!


_**Hola!! Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba Oyendo esta canción y se me ocurrió que era Perfecta para un NaruHina. es la Primera cosa que hago Sobre Naruto.**_

Cancion: Solo Para ti-Camila  
_**Anime: Naruto**_  
_**Pareja: Naruto x Hinata  
Video de la cancion.  
**_

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo q mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

Ya tengo 16, No, 17 años la proxima semana, desde pequeña mi infancia no fue la mejor, Heredera de un Clan que no me quiso, y Contando con mis compañeros de Equipo como mi única Familia, Yo,seguía Mas que enamorada de un Algo que no quiero olvidar...pero, ese algo tiene nombre y apellido, y desde la infancia lo conozco.

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

Aquel dia, en el que me despedí de el, algo me dijo que no lo volvería a ver, porque el era reacio a mostrar sus sentimientos, porque solo se dedicaba a su busqueda, a traer a Sasuke, y a querer a Sakura...  
¿porque demonios no entendía lo mucho que me importaba?...o bueno, lo mucho que me importa, porque a pesar de todo, todavía me importa...

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

Ya no se ni que pensar, han pasado mas de dos años, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no pierda la esperanza, que el volverá a estar junto a mi...pero esa esperanza se encendió, Luego de volver, se fue tras Sasuke, Su mejor amigo, pero que mas daba, si lo iba a esperar, siempre...  
Un año despues veía que venían Kiba, Shino, Amigos...no, unos hermanos para mi, Shikamaru, Con Temari-san, y Sasuke, con Aquel Rubio que me volvía loca a su lado. Todas las chicas corrieron tras Sasuke, pero a mi me importaba aquel Rubio que me movía el piso, y Precisamente era ese Rubio el Orgullo de Konoha en esos momentos, vi a mi Padre sonreir con Aprobación, como si por fin lo viera con ojos buenos, lo cual me alegró mucho. sin embargo, a pesar de que ya había dejado la timidez, y varios chicos estaban detras de mi, siempre me importó él...  
_Naruto-Kun._

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

Me importó cinco lo que me fuera a decir o a pensar la gente de mi, me importó cinco que muchos chicos estuvieran allí, solo me importaba el. ya que mas me iba a dar lo que me dijera mi Padre, o mi Hermana, o Mi Primo Neji, si sabía que alguien era capaz de amarme.  
Corrí como una chiquilla dispuesta a abrazarlo y a besarlo y a decirle que lo Amo, esta vez, si sería capaz de hacerlo

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

y allí estaba, tan hermoso como siempre, igual que aquel dia en que se fue, aquel dia en el que descubrí que me importaba mas que nunca,muchisimo. lo que no esperaba es que me esperaras allí,diciendole a Sasuke "No, yo estoy esperando a alguien" con una sonrisa en los labios, y cuando llegué a su lado...me dedicó otra sonrisa y me abrazó.

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

Recordando aquellos momentos en los que pudimos compartir juntos alguna vez, me di cuenta, era correspondida, lo sabía, sabía que ese amor era de verdad, solo que por temor a decirlo o a lo que el otro pensara, no lo dijimos, pero analizando ciertos detalles, y ciertos momentos, entendí la realidad  
Naruto Uzumaki se había enamorado de mi.

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

Ya que me iba a importar el resto del mundo, no me importaba que Todo el lugar estuviera cuchicheando, que mas da si sabes que la persona que estas amando tambien te ama a ti, que sabes que todo lo que sientes lo comparte la otra persona, y que mas me iba a importar, si Hanabi era la Nueva Heredera del clan, era invisible para todo el mundo, menos para el, porque gracias a él, fue que me hice fuerte.  
Gracias a Naruto-kun, soy quien soy ahora.

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

Sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin que ya nada ni nadie me importara, le iba a decir la verdad...  
Na...Na...  
Demonios...¿porque no podía ahora?...Naruto-Kun puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios y soltó aquello que yo estuve esperando.  
_"Te Amo, y por eso, volví, por ti"_  
y aunque ya lo presentía, lo suponía, Lo tuve, lo que mas quería  
Mi Primer beso, Largo y profundo, con el Amor de mi vida.

_Esto es en verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Se que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti…_

"Te prometí que cuando Fuera Hokage, Iba a cambiar las directrices de tu clan, pero ahora, antes de ser Hokage..."  
Naruto-kun y yo nos tomamos de las manos, y cuando me di cuenta, ibamos caminando hacia mi Padre, quien, en el primer gesto de amor hacia mi, le dijo a Naruto  
"Les doy mi bendicion, cuidala como yo no lo supe hacer, Naruto."  
Naruto-Kun, o Mi Anata, como sería a partir de ahora, se puso loco de contento, Abrazó a mi Padre y a todos los presentes, terminó dandole otro beso a Sasuke por accidente, pero parece que esta vez no le importó...porque estaba feliz, y yo también.  
Nuestras vidas estaban completas...

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí._

Gracias a Ese Rubio, conocí lo que es la vida, El amor, La Fortaleza y la toma de decisiones, creo que mi vida no puede ser mas perfecta.  
Hinata Hyuga  
---------------  
Bien, que Opinan, es un Songfic Oneshot Con la Cancion Solo para ti de Camila, Esta narrado de forma como si lo contara Hinata-chan. solo espero que les haya gustado!!  
.::Tuti::.


End file.
